Dishwashers are used throughout the world to automate and reduce the effort associated with cleaning dishes. Most dishwashers incorporate a wash cycle, in which the dish load is washed with water and detergent, followed by a rinse cycle, in which the dish load is rinsed primarily with clean water. At the end of the rinse cycle, the air inside the dishwasher tub is typically hot and humid. This can lead to various issues in drying the dish load.